


Teen Wolf (Season 7)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fanfiction, Hot, M/M, Teen Wolf, derek kissing scott, fictional season, future tagged, hot kissing, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a fanfiction, a made up season 7 and yes, I'm aware season 6 isn't finished yet but that doesn't mean I can't start in college with the characters.Recony Bay (University) is pure fiction - it does lie in the US - Orlando. I'm not sure if you know of Arcadia Bay by the game Life is Strange, I sorta replaced AB with RB so it won't get too confusing for me. So please bear with me?WARNING: More tags will be added the more chapters I add! I'm planning on writing some Derek + Scott, so if you're not open for it, don't read it. Of course, this isn't going to start very bloody - but it's tagged that way, it will become bloody in the future.





	1. To Recony Bay

“Stiles…” - “Stiles?” - “STILES! Please calm down, you’re speaking so fast I can’t understand a thing you’re saying.” Scott tried to get through to his best friend over the phone.

“Scott! There is this university in Recony Bay, it has the education you want, what I want, Lydia wants, Malia and Isaac is going to be there as well!” He said overly excited. “And… Someone else decided to finish his school as well…” Suddenly there was this silence for a few seconds. “Come on! The one who learned you the ways of being a werewolf!”

Again there wasn’t a sound for a moment. “What? You’re saying Derek is going to be there as well?” Scott sounded surprised. “You’re kidding, right? Like Derek is ever going to the university.”

“I’m not joking, I wish I was joking - you know how much I hated that guy right?” Sarcasm covering his words.

“Hated, yes - Stiles… We all hated Derek.”

“Come to Recony Bay Scott, it will be like the old days, minus the supernatural of course - well except you and most of your pack.” Stiles' voice was so hopeful.

“Oh, Stiles - My mom isn’t going to like the idea of switching college so suddenly.” He took a deep breath. “Fine - I’ll make sure I’m going to Recony Bay.”

“Recony Bay University!” He cheered. “We still have like 3 weeks to go so make sure that it’s going to happen! Scott, brother I need here - I need you all here, except Derek, but he can stay.”

“Okay - okay, calm down… I’ll see what I can do, I’ll let you know okay?”

* * *

**_**_2 weeks later_ ** _ **

[Scott:] Okay, my mother is really angry at me for doing this behind her back… (08:23)

_[Stiles:] Dude, your mother knows everything and is dating THE ex-hunter Argent… Why didn’t you just tell her?! (08:32)_

[Scott:] I DON’T KNOW! She can handle the supernatural stuff - but when it comes to my future she is a bit… I dunno! (08:43)

_[Stiles:] Did she forgive you? (08:46)_

[Scott:] Yes… But I better have some papers at the end of all of it… (08:49)

_[Stiles:] So… When will you be here, you only have a week left man! (08:53)_

**__[Scott McCall is recording a voice message]_ _ **

**{STILES STILINSKI! DON’T YOU DARE TO CHANGE MY SON’s MIND AT THE LAST MINUTE - DON’T YOU DARE GET HIM INTO TROUBLE OR I SWEAR I WILL COME FOR YOU AND HUNT YOU DOWN!} - Melissa McCall**

_[Stiles:] Wow… Your mother’ rage is no joke… (09:01)_

[Scott:] She stole my phone for a bit… (09:02)

_[Stiles:] Yeah… Because I totally thought that voice belonged to you Scott, a damn pretty, angry, hot voice… (09:05)_

[Scott:] Stiles… Disturbing… (09:07)

_[Stiles:] Sarcasm… Dude… (09:08)_

_[Stiles:] When are you arriving at RB? (09:13)_

_[Stiles:] Don’t leave me hanging here Scott… (09:47)_

[Scott:] Sorry, mom is pissed and picking a fight with Chris. (09:53)

_[Stiles:] Not an answer! (09:54)_

[Scott:] Chris is driving me to RB, mom is still furious at me - she has been for a few days now, but since it’s really happening today, it all just amplified. (10:08)

_[Stiles:] You’re not driving yourself? (10:09)_

[Scott:] I have no car and my mom doesn’t really earn enough to get me to college and a car - I’ll manage. Do you still have the Jeep? (10:12)

_[Stiles:] Duh, my dad made sure it’s entirely fixed! So no more duct tape. (10:16)_

[Scott:] Going to miss the silver color. (10:17)

[Scott:] Anyway - I will see you at RBU, I’ll call you when I get there! (10:19)

* * *

 


	2. The unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been waiting for some Derek x Scott? Well, here it is - just read and enjoy!

****[Calling Stiles Stilinski]** **

“Scott! Where are you?”

“I’m outside the building of the dormitory, I still need to get my key.”

“Good news! You’ll have a room next to me - we have single rooms!”

“Really? That is great - come and meet me outside! Careful though - my mom is still a bit pissed.”

“Uuuuh - yeah, okay, I’m on my way…”

****[Call disconnected]** **

* * *

“Mom, will you please calm down - this is what you wanted for me remember, college?” He rose one of his brows as Scott watched his mother pace around on the sidewalk - nervously.

“I know and I do - but that doesn’t mean I like to leave my son behind.” Melissa took a deep breath and walked over to Scott, cupping his cheeks and looked straight at him. “Please be careful and if you don’t graduate… All hell breaks loose, do you understand?” Her look turning very serious for a moment.

“I know! Mom, please take it easy. No more supernatural attacks, just students.” He smiled, trying to reassure his mother that he was going to be okay.

“SCOTT!” Stiles came running towards his best friend and to give him a bro-hug.

“God! EASY! Everyone needs to calm down.” He laughed before returning the hug to Stiles. “Good to see you.”

“Ouch!” Stiles called out and rubbed his hand over the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“For the sudden change of plans! That is on you, Stiles.” Melissa placing her hands on her waist. “Don’t you get him into trouble, don’t go looking for dead bodies or anything - I want college to be as normal as possible!” Her voice being stern.

“Yes, I get it…” Stiles pouts for a moment.

“Go get your key Scott so we can move your furniture inside.” Chris was standing on the sideline of everyone with his arms crossed over each other.

“Yeah, I should - Stiles, how about you show me the way?”

“Of course, obviously, sure…” He answered Scott while his eyes were still set on Melissa, who still looked mad at him. Stiles turned on his heels and took the lead with a big leap. “Your mother can be really scary - do you remember when she grounded you and said ‘NO STILES!’ - It kinda felt like that moment again, only scarier.”

Scott looked at his friend, letting out a chuckle. “Yes, though she knows she can’t ground me anymore - so I think she’s trying to be scarier.” The Alpha shrugged it off a bit while he was following his best friend. “Where are the rest?”

“Uuuuh,” Stiles muttered for a bit. “Lydia is settling in, Malia will be joining us tomorrow, Liam is here as well, Derek… I have no idea where he is - I think he’s avoiding me a little. Ethan is enjoying his time here as far as I can tell and… Oh, look! We’re here, now go get your key!”

* * *

**_**_Two hours later._ ** _ **

“Okay, I think we got everything - right?” Melissa looked around for a bit.

“The car is empty - so yes, we’re done.” Chris let out a moment of silence before he started again. “Ready to go home?” He almost didn’t dare to ask.

A few seconds later Melissa’ eyes became watery.

“Mom, please - I’ll be fine and we can still text, call or skype.” Giving her a sympathetic smile. “And I’ll come to visit during the holidays, this is not the end.” He joked a little.

Melissa nods and dried her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly.

“Mom… I can’t breathe.” Scott chuckled.

“I’m sorry.” She let go of him. “Behave okay, both of you.” Her eyes lingering a little longer at Stiles.

“Yes, ma’am!” Stiles added quickly.

* * *

[Unknown:] Are you here yet? (18:21)

[Scott:] Yes… (18:32)

[Scott:] Who is this? (18:32)

[Unknown:] Derek. (18:49)

__\- adding Derek to his contacts -_ _

[Scott:] New number? (18:51)

[Derek:] Yeah. (18:51)

[Derek:] You done unpacking? (19:39)

[Scott:] Yeah, finally. (19:55)

[Derek:] Which room? (19:56)

[Scott:] 4012, why? (19:58)

  _ _\- someone knocking on Scott’ door -__

Scott, jumped when he heard the sudden knock on his door. “Stiles?” He slowly got up and opened his door, to his surprise he saw Derek standing outside of his room. “Derek.”

“Only two steps from your room.” He pointed at his own which was on the other side of Scott’ room.

He felt a little awkward now that Derek was going to college as well - just a little, he never thought that Derek would even consider it. “Come in?”

Without saying anything, Derek walked inside and looked around.

The True Alpha frowned a little, but couldn’t help but to smile.

Shortly after, Derek turned around to face Scott with a serious face. “You never called.”

“Neither did you, Derek, so - what’s the problem?”

The older one moved closer to Scott and closed the door behind him.

With the other so close to him it caused his heart to race.

Derek could hear Scott’ heartbeat increasing when he was closer, this wasn’t the first time he had noticed it - but now he was willing to take action. Without asking, Derek closed the space between their lips very quickly - making sure Scott didn’t have enough time to dodge the kiss he suddenly gave to the other.

Scott’ eyes widened when he felt Derek’ lips against his own - he never had seen that coming, not from Derek.

He broke the kiss and looked at the other. “It get’s really awkward if you don’t kiss me back Scott - I know you want to.” He whispered against his lips before he kissed him again.

This time, Scott closed his eyes and slowly kissed him back, soon he felt Derek’ strong and larger frame resting against his while his back was still against the door.

Derek placed his hands on Scott’ hips and moved him away from the door - leading him towards the bed, pushing him on it. Shortly after he placed himself between the other’ legs and leaned in, this time kissing him with more hunger - his tongue begging for permission.

He couldn’t act surprised - there was no time, his body didn’t give him any time to be caught off guard. When he was lying on his back with Derek leaning over him - licking his lips, Scott parted his lips and allowed their tongues to touch.

__\- knocking on Scott’ door -_ _

Both Derek and Scott snapped out of it when they heard the knocking and Derek quickly got off of Scott and pulled him off the bed fixing himself and the other - nodding to Scott it was okay.

Scott took a very deep breath to calm himself and opened the door.

Stiles was about to speak, but when he saw Derek inside of Scott’ room he could only frown. “I haven’t seen you all week and…”

“Yeah, I got my reason - I will see you later.” He looked at Scott for a bit and when Stiles wasn’t paying attention he gave the one he just kissed a little smirk.

“What was that all about?” Stiles asked suspiciously.

“Nothing! He just wanted to see my room.”

“There is nothing to see…”

__\- buzz, buzz, buzz -_ _

[Derek:] You taste good. (20:16)

[Derek:] Next time… Make sure you have no visitors. (20:17)

[Derek:] Will continue soon, promise ;) . (20:17)

When Scott was reading those messages, his face burned up.

“What?” Stiles noticed it and tried to see what the fuzz was about.

“Nothing, there is nothing…”

“Why is your face so red, who texted you, did someone gave you a dirty text, did that person send you a nude?!” Stiles kept asking questions.

“STILES!” He glared at him…

“Oh come on - give me something, was it Derek?” He frowned.

“No… Now drop it!”

* * *

 


End file.
